U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0254458 A1, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus and methods for calibrating a probe having a position sensor and an ultrasonic transducer. The apparatus includes a test fixture, which includes an ultrasonic target disposed therein at a known position. A computer receives a position signal generated by the position sensor while the transducer is in alignment with the ultrasonic target. The computer thus determines the orientation of the probe in a frame of reference of the test fixture and determines calibration data for the probe responsive to the orientation of the probe.
Various methods are known in the art for calibrating position sensors. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,266,551 and 6,370,411, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, describe methods and apparatus for calibrating a probe comprising a magnetic position sensor. The calibration is used to measure and compensate for variations in the positions, orientations and gains of magnetic sensor coils in the probe. To calibrate the probe, a mechanical jig holds the probe in one or more predetermined positions and orientations, and radiators generate known, substantially uniform magnetic fields in the vicinity of the jig. Signals generated by the coils are analyzed and used to produce calibration data regarding the gains of the coils and deviations of the coils from orthogonality.
Other methods for calibrating ultrasound imagers with position sensors are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,495, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and apparatus for calibrating a position measuring component on an imaging or scanning transducer with respect to the scanning plane. Calibrations are performed by using a calibrating device including an additional position measuring component, such that during the calibration process, the relative position of these position measuring components can be calculated. Calibrations are also performed by viewing targets in the scanning plane that are at a known position with respect to the additional position measuring component.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,561, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a calibration unit for calibrating an ultrasound head. The calibration unit is configured to receive the ultrasound head in a known position and orientation with respect to a reference portion of the calibration unit. The calibration unit allows the calibration of a coordinate system of markers associated with the ultrasound device. Echoes received from the reference portion can be used to calibrate, for example, an offset between the ultrasound head and the reference portion. The calibration unit is preferably formed of a material in which the sound velocity is known, such as a suitable plastic with a hole having a diameter to receive the ultrasound device. During calibration, echoes are received from the interface of the bottom of the calibration unit and the surrounding medium, which is preferably air. The echo can be used to calculate an offset from the ultrasound device head to the interface.